


Impuls

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Nights [2]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Is that my life now?, Like, i'm the worst, what am I even doing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mała łatka do Gabrysiowego Angstu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impuls

**Author's Note:**

> OSTRZEŻENIE: żadna z postaci nie traci życia...
> 
>  
> 
> ...w tym fiku

 

 **Impuls** -Krzyczysz wściekły, choć wcale nie myślisz tego, co mówisz. Miotasz się w złości, a usta same układają się w słowa. Obwiniasz go, Jasność wie za co.Nie powstrzymujesz się, klniesz i plujesz inwektywami, aż w końcu mówisz o kilka sylab za dużo. Żałujesz tego co powiedziałeś, w sekundzie, w której słowa opuściły twoje usta, ale nie możesz już tego cofnąć. Widzisz jego pochyloną sylwetkę, zaciśnięte pięści i źrenice, źrenice zielonych oczu, rozszerzone w szoku.

-Oh… Więc tak właśnie o mnie myślisz- szepcze

A ty chcesz krzyczeć, krzyczeć „nie, naprawdę”, ale nie możesz. Słyszysz trzaśnięcie drzwi, nienawidzisz się, bo za nim nie biegniesz, nogi wrosły ci w ziemię . Czujesz na sobie potępiające spojrzenia przyjaciół, i czujesz, czujesz, że zaraz pęknie ci serce.

-Cholera- klniesz sam, na siebie i tłuczesz pięścią w ścianę, a potem zrywasz się i za nim biegniesz, aż gubi cię labirynt korytarzy. Jednak ty wciąż podążasz, z godziny, na godzinę tracąc nadzieję, szukasz. Wieczór zmienia się w noc, a ona w ranek.

 I znajdujesz go, pierwsze co zauważasz to jego bezwładne ciało, leżące na podłodze, potem otaczającą go kałużę krwi. Nie zważając na odłamki szkła pod stopami, dopadasz do niego.

-Proszę, nie. Przepraszam. Tylko nie…- Urywasz i ocierasz łzy, które płyną bez pozwolenia, krzyczysz- obudź się- ale on cię nie słyszy. Prosisz i przepraszasz, wciągając się w spiralę szaleństwa, łzy mieszają się z krwią, kiedy przyciskasz jego nieruchome ciało do swojej piersi.

W końcu znajdujesz siłę, żeby coś zrobić, żeby wskrzesić w sobie nadzieję. Wyjmujesz kryształ.

-Chłopaki. Proszę. Dżibril- ledwo ci się udaje powiedzieć. Całą swoją siłą trzymasz poplamioną atramentem dłoń- **Impuls**


End file.
